Pickup trucks typically have a truck bed defined by a floor, a front wall and two side walls, leaving a rectangular opening at the rear. The rear of the truck bed is normally closed off by a tailgate. Most tailgates are positionable between a generally vertical closed position and a generally horizontal open position that is substantially level with the bed. The bed has significant utility, providing a convenient space to haul cargo. In addition, many pickup trucks now include storage containers built into the floor of the bed for storing objects such as tools and cargo.
Many people experience trouble accessing the bed of a pickup because they are not tall enough to reach over the side walls of the bed or a closed tailgate. Similarly it can be difficult to reach across an open tailgate to access the bed. Such difficulties are especially prevalent with larger pickups, as the height of the bed can be considerable.
Others have attempted to overcome these drawbacks by mounting steps or ladders to the pickup, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,168,721 to Mulder, 7,080,713 to Riggs and 6,685,204 to Hehr. However, these devices often consume cargo space, add weight to the vehicle and/or detract from the vehicle's appearance. Furthermore, there is a risk of injury from falling off the step or ladder. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which one can access the bed of a pick-up truck easily with a minimal amount of stress or effort.